Cousin Lizzie
by Ruby6
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie are finally dating, nothing can break them up... unless they're related.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, see you there," Lizzie said, hanging up the phone. She darted downstairs but stopped short at the door when she heard her mom call her.  
"Yeah mom?" she called, walking into the kitchen, her knee-high boots clip-clopping on the kitchen floor.  
"Where are you going honey?" Mrs. McGuire said, not looking up from the laundry basket on the table.  
"The Digital Bean, I'm meeting Gordo"  
"What about Miranda?" her mom quickly replied, looking up at her.  
"Oh...uh..."   
"Lizzie, I'm really happy that you and Gordo are dating and everything, but you really have been leaving Miranda out"  
"I know mom, I didn't mean to, I'll call and invite her now"  
  
Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean and looked around. She saw Gordo at a table and smiled and waved. Lizzie quickly walked over to him and bent down and started to kiss him.  
"Uh, get a ROOM!" Gordo and Lizzie stopped kissing and turned around to see Miranda standing behind them, smiling.  
"Hey," Lizzie said, flashing a smile and sitting next to Gordo, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Aww, look, the perfect freak couple." All three turned around to see Kate standing behind them, hands on her hips.  
"Yeah Kate... and who are you dating?" Miranda replied quickly.   
"Ugh, whatever," said Kate, tossing her hair and walking away.   
"Thanks Miranda," Lizzie said, laughing.  
"No prob," she replied.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said cheerfully, walking into Gordo's room the next day.  
"Hey McGuire," he replied, turning away from his computer. She walked over and sat on his lap, looking at the computer screen.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm on this site, it's supposed to trace your family tree."  
"Since when are you interested in this?"  
"Since my last family reunion, we had about 80 cousins there, I'm determined to prove that they're not all related to me," Gordo said, nodding. Lizzie laughed.  
"Hey look, it's done."  
"Excellent," Gordo replied, studying his family tree. He clicked on "Cousins"  
"Aw man", he said. "I recognize all of them."  
"Hey... wait a second!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Lizzie McGuire?"  
"Huh?" Gordo said.  
"Look," she said quietly, pointing to the screen. "Gordo, are you sure this is accurate?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because according to this... we're related." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gordo raised his eyebrows. "No... it can't be," he protested.  
"Um, I have to go," Lizzie said, sliding off his lap.  
"Lizzie, it's just a stupid site, it can't be you, there's a million McGuires in the world, come on."  
Lizzie thought for a minute and then forced a smile "Okay," she said softly.  
"You're still not convinced, are you?"  
Lizzie shook her head.  
"Okay," Gordo said. "Let's read the info on this site, I'm sure they'll say it's not 100% accurate."  
"Alright," she replied, feeling a little bit better. Gordo anxiously clicked as Lizzie stood behind him, feeling a bit sick.  
"Here we go...'All of our family trees are traced carefully and are 99.9% accurate'" Gordo read. "See? We still have .1%!"  
"Yeah..." Lizzie slowly said, forcing a fake smile on her face.  
"You're STILL not convinced?"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"I know you McGuire, I know your fake smile."  
"Okay, okay. You're probably right. I really need to get home though, my mom said I had to be back by 3," Lizzie lied.  
"Sure," Gordo said shrugging. He kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled. "Are you okay?"  
"Me? I'm fine!" she said, heading towards the door, banging into a table on the way. "Fine" Lizzie repeated, and walked out.  
"I'll prove it to her," Gordo said quietly to himself. "I will." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie walked into her house, glad to be free from Gordo. She shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.  
"You know, if you're trying to blend in with the wall, it's not working," Matt said, walking upstairs.  
"Shut up you...you...forget it," she replied, too tired to think of a proper insult. Matt shrugged and continued up the stairs.  
"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. McGuire asked, watching Lizzie tred into the kitchen.  
"Nothing mom."  
"Oh come on, is my little McGuire upset?"  
"HUH? Why'd you call me that?" Lizzie quickly replied. Her mom stared at her and finally said,  
"Are you okay?" Lizzie shrugged. "You're home awfully early from Gordo's."  
"Mom? How many cousins do I have?"  
"Umm..." she said, putting down the towel she was folding. She began counting on her fingers and after a minute replied, "I think six."  
"What're their names?"  
"Why the sudden interest in our family?" she asked, laughing.  
"No reason"  
"Well let's see, there's: Heather, Josie, Sara, Karen, Frank, and David."  
"David?!"  
"Yeah... you remember him, don't you?"  
"Not really"  
"Well, come to think of it, we really haven't seen him in a long time. I can't even remember what he looks like. Family's a funny thing, you know one time, your dad and I thought we were related," she said, laughing.  
Lizzie's eyes widened, "What happened?"  
"Well, I don't really remember, but in the end, it was all a big mistake, pretty stupid if you ask me."  
"Thanks mom," Lizzie said, smiling.  
She walked upstairs, feeling horrible for treating Gordo that way. Rushing into her room, Lizzie grabbed her phone. She was just about to dial Gordo's number when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie? Hi! Guess what!"  
"Listen Gordo, I'm really sorry about before..."  
"Lizzie..."  
"I didn't mean to act all weird..."  
"Lizzie!"  
"I feel really bad about it..."  
"LIZZIE! We're not related!"  
"Huh?"  
"I talked to my dad and then I remembered that I met my cousin Lizzie a month ago, at our family reunion."  
"And her last name is McGuire? Gordo, that's pretty scary..."  
"I know, but listen. My mom has a cousin... Lauren McGuire, she's about 50. Her daughter, Lizzie, is 20. The name is just a coincidence... a scary one, yes, but the point is... we're not related."  
Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief, "I feel so much better"  
"So do I," Gordo said, leaning the phone against his shoulder and beginning a game of hackey sack. "So... since we're not related, how about coming over?"  
"Coolie, I'm there," Lizzie said, hanging up and rushing downstairs.  
"Lizzie?" her mom called.  
"Yeah mom," she answered, walking into the kitchen.  
"Are you going to be around next weekend?"  
"Probably, why?"  
"One of your cousins, Ethan is coming over for lunch. We haven't seen him in ages."  
"Ethan? Haven't heard of him."  
"Yeah, he's your second cousin, his father's name is Harold... Harold Craft."  
Lizzie gulped. "Ethan... Craft?"  
Mrs. McGuire laughed. "Yeah, isn't that a funny coincidence?" 


End file.
